Quand être moldu ou sorcier n'a plus d'importance
by Kaitenho
Summary: Hermione vient visiter Harry chez les Dursleys durant les vacances d'été. Mais, lorsqu'elle rencontre Dudley Dursley, elle tombe follement amoureuse de lui. R et slash pas seulement hétéro! ALLEZ VOIR MA BIOGRAPHIE! ÇA CONCERNE TOUTES MES FICS!
1. Vacances chez les Dursleys

Quand être sorcier ou moldu n'a plus d'importance...  
  
Excusez moi. Je suis pas très douée pour les fics, en fait, c'est ma deuxième...  
  
La fic peut être un peu sarcastique parfois, mais elle reste tout de même sympa. L'histoire tourne surtout autour de Hermione Granger et Dudley Dursley, un couple qui me passionne. Alors, bonne lecture et reviewez moi !  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
ATTENTION !!!!! Fic classée R  
  
2 ans complets s'étaient écoulés depuis l'apparition de Lord Voldemort au ministère de la magie. On n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis que le grand Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Et le jeune sorcier lui même n'y trouvait aucun désavantage. Il en tirait même plusieurs avantages.  
  
Tout d'abord, les Dursleys étaient moins durs avec lui. Ils le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait, de peur qu'il ne leur jette un sort qui les transforme en crapauds. Car, Harry était en dernière année à Poudlard et avait le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.  
  
Ensuite, ils laissaient Harry faire les coups de téléphones à ses amis, Ron et Hermione, bien que Ron n'ait pas de téléphone chez lui... Un jour, il invita Ron à venir chez lui pendant que Hermione était en vacances. Ron se fascinait en voyant l'entourage moldu et lançait sans cesse des « Harry, t'as vu ça? » ou des « Harry, c'est quoi ça? » un peu partout. Celui-ci, un peu exaspéré de voir son ami fixer stupidement une borne fontaine, lui proposa un jeu qui se révéla fort amusant pour les deux jeunes hommes: « Faire grossir Dudley»(Il avait énormément maigri au cours des dernières années...). Ils durent cependant y mettre fin au moment où l'oncle Vernon s'en aperçut.  
  
Ron ne put malheureusement rester plus d'une journée chez Harry. le « Survivant » n'aimait pas la façon dont la tante Pétunia arrivait derrière eux et nettoyait sans cesse tout ce que Ron touchait. C'est ainsi qu'il retourna chez lui, dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
Pour faire un peu de justice dans ce bas monde, Harry invita Hermione la semaine suivante. Il espérait que les Dursleys la trouvent un peu plus « normale ». Et il avait raison. Un peu trop raison...  
  
Le tout a commencé le vendredi soir. Hermione arrivait chez Harry, toute joyeuse, avec ses bagages. Elle sonna à la porte.  
  
-C'est elle, dit Harry.  
  
-Et comment a-t-elle su qu'il fallait utiliser la sonnette? Demanda l'oncle Vernon sarcastiquement. Les gens de ton espèce ne sont pas sensé savoir c'est quoi...  
  
-Elle habite chez des moldus, répondit simplement Harry. Et t'as intérêt à pas laisser Dudley la brutaliser, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa baguette magique. Sinon, je me chargerai de la punition...  
  
-Si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon fils... commença Vernon, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Harry ouvrait déjà la porte à Hermione.  
  
Les Dursleys, qui étaient toujours polis lorsqu'ils avaient des invités, étaient présents devant Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient pas son visage, car il était dissimulé derrière une tonne de valises.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela! S'écria Dudley. Elle va pas resté ici pour un mois!  
  
Une jolie voix féminine s'éleva des bagages :  
  
-Oh non! Je ne reste qu'une semaine. Mais je dois étudier un peu avant de retourner à l'école.  
  
Ça, c'était bien Hermione! Pensa Harry. Toujours avec des bouquins dans les bras, celle-là!  
  
-Viens, dit-il. Je vais te montrer la chambre dans laquelle tu vas dormir. Dudley ne voulait pas te prêter sa chambre, alors tu va être dans la mienne. Moi, je n'ai qu'à dormir sur le coussin qui se trouve par terre.  
  
Ils montèrent les étages pour aller dans la chambre de Harry, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un les suivait...  
  
« Le Survivant » hissa les bagages de son amie sur le lit et s'apprêtait à les défaire lorsqu'une voix retentit en bas:  
  
-Potter!!!!!! criait la tante Pétunia. Viens préparer le déjeuner!  
  
-Tout de suite! Dit Harry et il s'élança dans les escaliers.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et continua à défaire ses bagages. Elle ouvrit une valise contenant 10 livres. Ne pouvant y résister, elle en prit un, s'étendit sur le lit et commença à lire. 5 minutes plus tard, elle fut tirée de sa lecture par quelqu'un qui venait de se coucher sur le lit, à côté d'elle.  
  
-Très intéressant comme livre, murmura alors Dudley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
c'est la fin du chapitre 1!  
  
J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience... et je serai de retour bientôt avec une nouvelle suite! 


	2. Impero chez les Dursleys

Je suis Xtrêmement désolée d'avoir été aussi longue... Mais je dois consacrer aussi beaucoup de temps à mes devoirs...  
  
Merci à bady, qui est la première personne qui ma reviewé !!!:D :D :D C'est encourageant d'avoir du monde comme toi !  
  
Merci à toi aussi Chunty.  
  
Salut Julie.Percevent ! J'irai sûrement lire tes fics bientôt.  
  
Je continue donc ma fic!  
  
(C'est classé R, et pas pour rien...)  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Hermione sursauta. Dudley la regardait avec des petits yeux pervers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-C'est sur la magie? Demanda-t-il en parlant du livre.  
  
-Euh... Oui oui...bredouilla Hermione, visiblement gênée par le rapprochement de Dudley.  
  
-Tu veux visiter la maison? Demanda Dudley, toujours souriant. Je peux être ton guide, si tu veux...  
  
Toujours couché sur le lit, il replaça une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui était tombée sur son visage. Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-Hum... N... Non... Harry va sûrement me faire visiter tout à l'heure...  
  
Lorsque le nom de Harry fut prononcé, le sourire de Dudley se rétrécit un peu. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Celle-ci rougit soudainement. Dudley le remarqua.  
  
-Mets-toi pas mal à l'aise comme ça... murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais... Je pourrais te faire énormément plaisir... Rien qu'avec un de mes doigts... Ou même avec mon...  
  
VLAN !  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main d'Hermione le gifla de plein fouet. Hermione était rouge de colère. Elle avait de la difficulté à parler. Elle réussit cependant à dire quelques mots compréhensibles :  
  
-Pervers... Immonde moldu... Ne pense qu'au sexe... Imbécile de première classe... Pire que Malfoy...  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, le visage toujours rouge. Dudley se leva du lit et, au même moment ou il allait la rejoindre, on entendit un faible(mais VRAIMENT faible) Impero venant de la fenêtre. Aussitôt, Hermione se retourna vivement, et sauta au cou de Dudley en l'embrassant fougueusement. Celui-ci parut tout d'abord surpris, puis laissa aller sa langue dans la bouche de sa sorcière bien aimée. Hermione rompit leur baiser un instant, pour lancer un Alohomora sur la porte de la chambre. Elle revint rapidement auprès du cousin de son meilleur ami et l'enlaça étroitement. L'embrassant tout d'abord sur les lèvres, elle descendit dans son cou, le suçotant langoureusement. Jamais Dudley n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour une fille. Il la poussa sur le lit, et entrepris de la déshabiller. Au même moment, On entendit un Alohomora et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry se trouvait planté devant eux, avec une Pansy Parkinson complètement sonnée. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione qui continuait de lécher Dudley un peu partout et lança Finite Incantatem. Hermione, s'assoupit quelques instant, puis, reprenant son état normal, elle parut confuse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Elle était toute tremblante, comme si elle redoutait ce que Harry allait dire. Puis elle remarqua Pansy qui était adossée sur le mur. Elle comprit un peu plus tard pourquoi elle était là.  
  
-Eh bien... euh... commença Harry. C'est la faute de Pansy si tu étais dans cet état tout à l'heure... J'était dehors en train de ramasser les cadavres de rats que Hedwige avait laissé traîner près de ma fenêtre, lorsque j'ai vu la bulldog prononcer le sortilège d'Impero. Je l'ai pétrifiée aussitôt et j'e l'ai traînée ici le plus vite que je pouvais. Je suis vraiment désolée que celle pute t'ai fait ça...  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Dudley, et eut une vague expression de dégoût.  
  
-Toi, tu devrait ficher le camp... T'es vraiment con Dud...  
  
Dudley sorti de la chambre et alla directement dans la sienne. Hermione jeta encore un regard à Pansy, qui commençait à remuer un peu. Harry s'en rendit compte aussi.  
  
-Ouin... Je crois que je devrais la sortir d'ici avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement... C'est vraiment une pute celle-là...  
  
Et il la fit sortir en la bombardant de coups de pieds. Hermione resta donc seule dans la chambre. Elle commençait à se souvenir les évènements passés. Elle avait bel et bien entendu un Impero quelque part. Elle avait ensuite eut une soudaine envie, celle d'embrasser Dudley comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle l'avait fait ! Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait, son geste ne lui paraissait aucunement déplacé. En y pensant un peu plus, Hermione fut paralysée. Elle avait vraiment aimé Dudley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Voilà ! Encore un autre chapitre qui se termine ! La suite sera quand vous m'enverrez des reviews !!! À toutes ! 


	3. Doux baiser en plein milieu de la nuit

> Encore désolée pour le temps fous que je prends pour écrire ma fic...  
  
Merci au **Somptueux poulet** pour ta review.(J'adore ton nom !!!!:P)  
  
Merci aussi à **Anna**. Ouais, l'originalité, c'est vraiment mon fort ! )  
  
Salut ma super **Sally **! Pi arrête de m'appeler la vieille ! je suis plus jeune que toi !:P  
  
Je continue ma fic !  
  
Rappel : c'est classé R !!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Chapitre 3  
  
2 jours avaient passé après l'étrange incident. Dudley refusait de se trouver dans la même pièce que Hermione, de peur qu'elle se jète de nouveau sur lui et qu'il en soit blâmé. Harry le surveillait d'ailleurs de très près. Il avait été si effrayé lorsqu'il avait vu son cousin et sa meilleure amie en train de se rouler les pelles. Il se promit de ne plus jamais quitter Hermione des yeux. Hermione, de son côté, ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Harry ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle et Dudley l'évitait comme si elle était du poisson pourrit. Elle ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude non plus. On aurait dit qu'un nouveau sentiment avait jaillit en elle. Elle pensait sans cesse aux paroles vulgaires que Dudley lui avait dit.  
  
_« Tu sais... Je pourrais te faire énormément plaisir... Rien qu'avec un de mes doigts... Ou même avec mon... »  
_  
Non ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à ça ! Mais des images lui revenaient sans cesse. Dudley nu. Dudley brandissant son sexe long et droit. Elle devenait folle. Ce n'était plus la petite et sage Hermione d'autrefois. Elle _VOULAIT _Dudley Dursley. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : _le sentir en elle..._  
  
------------------------------  
  
_-Mhmmm... continue comme ça, Herm... Ah ! C'est trop bon ! Je crois que je vais, AHHHHHHHH !!!!!!_ s'écria Dudley.  
  
Il venait de se réveiller, tout en sueurs. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua une substance blanche, dégoulinante sur ses draps. Il était 3 heures du matin.  
  
-Ah merde ! s'écria-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
C'était la seconde fois que ça lui arrivait. Si jamais ses parents s'en apercevaient, il était sûr de se faire poser un tas de questions. Soudain, une idée lumineuse jaillit de sa tête(°Étonnant...°). Il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et prit la direction de celle de son cousin Harry. Son idée était simple (°Sinon, comment aurait-il fait pour penser à ça tout seul ?°). Il voulait que Harry nettoie son lit à l'aide de la magie. Il s'imaginait que Harry ne lui poserait aucune question. Poussant discrètement la porte de la chambre de son cousin, il se glissa dans la pièce. On pouvait percevoir deux ronflements très distincts, l'un plus fort que l'autre. Dudley se dirigea vers le plus bruyant. Il était sur le second lit. Il passa près du lit d'Hermione et c'est à ce moment qu'il se tendit compte qu'elle ne ronflait pas. Il l'entendait plutôt gémir. S'approchant d'avantage d'elle, il perçut quelques mots.  
  
-Ah ! mouais... Mhmm... Allez ! Enfonce ! Allez, c'est trop bon ! Tu sais pas comment je t'aime, Dudley Dursley !  
  
-Oo, fut en quelque sorte la réaction de Dudley lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par la jeune fille excitée.  
  
Le moldu tenta quelques pas vers le lit d'à côté, mais un cri retentit au même moment. Et ce cri n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais bien un cri de... _jouissance_ !? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à Hermione ? Harry se réveilla en sursaut et aperçut Dudley près d'Hermione, et soudain, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il imagina très bien ce qui avait pu provoquer le cri de sa meilleure amie.  
  
-DUDLEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS L ? s'écria-t-il.  
  
Dudley balbutia.  
  
-M... Mais j'ai r... rien fait...  
  
-Essaye pas de faire l'innocent ! rugit Harry.(°On se demande comment Hermione fait pour rester endormie...°) T'as pas vu comment elle gémissait ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?  
  
-J...Je voulais que tu m'aides à nettoyer quelque chose d'un peu embarrassant... avoua Dudley, les joues rougies.  
  
-Si c'est ce que je pense, j'espère que ça ne la concerne pas, murmura Harry en pointant Hermione qui dormait encore paisiblement.  
  
-Hum... dit Dudley nerveusement. Pas tellement...  
  
-COMMENT ÇA ??? « PAS TELLEMENT ??? » hurla Harry.  
  
-Chut ! chut !! murmura Dudley. J'veux pas que maman et papa soient au courant !!! S'il te plait ! Apporte ta baguette et nettoie moi ça ! implora- t-il.  
  
Harry soupira. Après un instant de réflexion, il accepta.  
  
-...Bon, d'accord... Reste ici pendant que je m'occupe de ça. Mais si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Hermione, tu risques de retrouver la queue qu'Hagrid t'avais offerte le jour de mes 11 ans...  
  
Dudley avala avec difficulté en se rappelant ce souvenir grotesque. Il parvint seulement à acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Harry s'en alla aussitôt en transplanant, ce qu'il savait faire depuis la 6ième année. Dudley regarda autour de lui, et une nouvelle idée jaillit de sa tête(°doublement étonnant°). Harry lui avait dit que s'il touchait à un cheveu d'Hermione il le regretterait amèrement, mais il n'avait pas parlé d'autre chose...(°pas mal brillant Dud...°)  
  
Dudley s'approcha donc de la jolie Gryffondor qui dormait paisiblement. Il l'observa un moment. Sa peau paraissait si douce. Il y posa un doigt sur son avant bras, et caressa sa main. Elle était si douce ! Dudley observa ensuite ses yeux. Ouverts, ils étaient d'un brun chocolat, un brun merveilleux(°ben oui ! Dudley aime le chocolat !°). Maintenant qu'ils étaient fermés, la jeune femme avait un visage calme, paisible et angélique. Il remarqua son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres. Sa bouche ! Il aurait tellement voulu y poser la sienne. Il pourrait le faire à l'instant même ! Et si Harry arrivait au mauvais moment ? S'il le trouvait à califourchon sur sa meilleure amie ? Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Dudley embarqua sur le lit où dormait Hermione et se mit au dessus d'elle. Déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, il observa la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit au contact et ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore un peu endormie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
  
Dudley sourit et lui répondit doucement.  
  
-Chut... Laisse moi faire...  
  
Là, il se coucha le long de son corps et l'emporta dans un baiser passionné. Hermione ne protesta pas, et prit même plaisir à ce baiser(d'après moi elle est trop endormie pour faire quoi que ce soit...). Dudley s'aventurait à peine sous sa chemise de nuit lorsque ce qui devait arriver arriva.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Suspense ! Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, les reviews please !


	4. Important!

Note pour tous !!!!!  
  
Je reviens de l'école toute de bonne humeur, et tout à coup, un coup sur l'ordi, je remarque que mon père vient d'installer la version Windows XP !!! Du coup, je perds tous mes fichiers, y compris les fics que j'étais en train de créer !!!!! C'est la CATASTROPHE !!! Alors, je vous demande d'être patients en attendant la suite, parce que je dois essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans mes choses, et c'est le temps des examens pour moi aussi !!! Bref, j'ai pas de chance ces temps-ci alors j'aimerais que vous soyez indulgents au fait que vous n'avez pas de suite pour le moment, car tout cela me déçoit autant que vous... Mais vous pouvez toujours continuer à m'écrire... ) Donnez moi de vos nouvelles, et je vous donnerai des miennes !  
  
Donc, à la prochaine !  
  
MisssMalfoy 


End file.
